


Reciproco disprezzo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo solitario [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Love Triangles, Missing Scene, Querrel, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un possibile incontroscontro verbale tra Yamcha e Vegeta; mentre il primo era il fidanzato di Bulma e il secondo l'ospite.Scritta sentendo Con me o contro di me dei Nomadi.





	Reciproco disprezzo

**Reciproco disprezzo**  
  


_ Il volto, il voto, il vuoto che c’è. _

Bulma ticchettò con la scarpa sul pavimento, si portò alle labbra un pasticcino alla crema e vi conficcò gl'incisivi. Staccò un pezzo della pasta morbida e si sporcò il labbro superiore della sostanza bianca dolce. Espirò dalle narici e guardò lo schermo digitale dell'orologio. Alzò il capo, si riportò alla bocca il dolce e ne mangiò metà. Dei pezzettini di fragola le scesero giù per la gola. Udì dei miagolii di sottofondo e guardò le stecchette bianche, che formavano il numero sullo schermo nero dell'orologio, tramutarsi in un cinque al posto del quattro.

"Ieri non è venuto... Due giorni fa neanche e la settimana scorsa ho aspettato inutilmente fino alle due di notte..." rifletté Bulma. Finì il pasticcino e si leccò le labbra, togliendo il rossetto rosso carminio. Incrociò le braccia, guardò un sette comparire come ultimo numero sull'orologio. Si sporse, prese due biscotti dal vassoio sul tavolinetto e se li portò alle labbra, sgranocchiandoli. Si alzò in piedi, camminò avanti e indietro davanti al divano.

"Ah, stupido idiota. Io Yamcha non lo aspetto più" ringhiò. Si mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l'orecchio e si diresse verso la porta. Prese le chiavi, aprì e uscì a passo cadenzato veloce.

"Me ne vado al cinema e peggio per lui" sibilò. Si richiuse l'uscio alle spalle e passò accanto al principe dei saiyan. 

Vegeta tirò un paio di calci a vuoto, si fermò e socchiuse gli occhi fissandola. 

Bulma sorrise, si mise la mano sul fianco e ancheggiò. Le iridi d'ossidiana del principe dei saiyan si scurirono e strinse le labbra.

< Mi sta davvero guardando? > si domandò la Briefs. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e gli fece l'occhiolino, arrossendo.

"Ti piacciono i miei capelli? Sicuramente sì, con tutta la cura che ci ho messo" mormorò.

"Orridi, sembrano una nuvola" ringhiò Vegeta.

"Screanzato. Maschi, tutti uguali" si lamentò Bulma, allontanandosi.

" _Tsk_ " borbottò Vegeta, guardandola andar via.

*********************

"Bulma scusa il ritardo..." biascicò Yamcha. Si piegò in due appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e ansimò, i capelli corti gli finirono davanti al viso e un rivolo di sudore gli colò al lato della cicatrice. Boccheggiò, strinse gli occhi e li riaprì rimettendosi in piedi.

"Bulma?" domandò. Guardò a destra vedendo la televisione spenta, a sinistra osservando i divani. Proseguì lungo il salotto grattandosi la testa. Sentì il frigorifero aprirsi nella cucina, andò nella stanza accanto ghignando.

"Ecco dove ti nascondevi, furbetta" disse, guardando la superficie bianca dell'anta del frigorifero. Quest'ultima si chiuse e Vegeta si voltò guardando l'altro uomo.

"Ah, sei tu" sibilò Yamcha. 

Vegeta ghignò, aprì la lattina di birra e la portò alle labbra.

"Pensi che una con quella faccia un voto di obbedienza a un idiota vuoto come te, degno quanto le sue mancanze agli appuntamenti? È solo una gallina e tu un mollusco" disse acido. Incrementò l'aura facendo tremare gli stipetti della stanza e sorseggiò il liquido ambrato guardando il terrestre rabbrividire e deglutire a vuoto. Lo osservò sudare, stringere i pugni e indietreggiare.

< Suvvia insetto, attaccami. Ho una gran voglia di uccidere tutti gli ipocriti che come te non hanno il coraggio di dirmi in faccia quello che pensano e si nascondono dietro Kakaroth come se fosse la gonna di una madre > pensò.

"Credevo te ne fossi andato" borbottò Yamcha.

< Non vedo l'ora di vederti morto, maniaco della guerra > si disse. 

Vegeta finì il contenuto della lattina e la premette, accartocciandola.

"Non temere, me ne andrò da questo stupido sasso" sibilò.

"Goku ti sconfiggerà come in passato. Quelli malvagi come te non durano a lungo" ringhiò Yamcha. Alzò il mento, rizzò le spalle, il principe dei saiyan centrò un cestino con la lattina.

"Bene, male; bianco e nero. Siete così prevedibili, se vi va bene cogliete solo le sfumature. Il rosso e la diversità vi sfuggono. Fate pena" sussurrò Vegeta. Si voltò e raggiunse la porta.

"Spero che Bulma ti butti fuori!" gridò il terrestre.

"Quella donna non è così stupida da non capire che la spazzatura da gettare fuori da questa casa è altra" sussurrò mellifluo Vegeta.

 


End file.
